To Get Over Your Stage Fright
by Tarafina
Summary: Rachel suffers a bout of nerves as her turn to audition for Avatar on Ice gets closer; Sam's her one-man cheering section. :Evanberry:


**Title**: To Get Over Your Stage Fright (Baby, It's Me and You Tonight)  
><strong>Category<strong>: Glee  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humor/Romance  
><strong>Ship<strong>: Sam/Rachel  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13/Teen  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Samchel - Sam goes with Rachel to the Avatar on Ice audition by puffabilly  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 846  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Rachel suffers a bout of nerves as her turn to audition for Avatar on Ice gets closer; Sam's her one-man cheering section.

**_To Get Over Your Stage Fright (Baby, It's Me and You Tonight)_**  
>-11-

Rachel wrung her hands nervously as she watched yet another amazing performance. "Oh, I'm so underprepared. I'm going to make a huge fool of myself…" She shook her head and turned back around to face Sam. "How's my make-up? I feel like it's dripping off of me…"

He chuckled. "That's because you're sweating…" Reaching out, he squeezed her shoulders. "Rach, you've _got _this…" He stared her in the eyes seriously. "You studied Na'vi every day with me; you're practically fluent. And your skating?" He blew out a breath, shaking his head. "You're _amazing_…" He grinned. "And talk about dressing for the role…" He lifted her long, braided hair, and flicked a beaded end. "James Cameron's wardrobe department has _nothing _on you!"

She smiled, showing off her fake, but incredibly realistic, fangs. "Really?"

"Totally!"

She shifted back and forth on her skates and focused on her breathing. "You'll stay and watch?" she worried.

"Every second," he assured.

"Okay…" She looked up at him earnestly. "I really couldn't have done this without you."

"You're Rachel Berry…" He shook his head. "You can do anything."

Her brows furrowed thoughtfully. "You really think that, don't you?"

"You're the most talented person I know," he told her genuinely. "Even if these guys are dumb enough not to take you, I know you'll do something great…" He chucked her chin lightly. "And I'd be proud to help you prepare for that role too."

"Oh, Sam…" She blinked back tears of appreciation. "That's the kindest thing anybody's ever said to me!"

"Well, it's true…" He shrugged slightly. "Listen, Rach, when this is over, I thought…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, maybe we can still hang out, y'know…? Without all the audition and Na'vi stuff. Just… _us_."

Her smile lit up her whole face. "Of course!"

He grinned, ducking his head. "Cool."

Somebody from the company approached them then to tell her she was up next.

Panic spread across her face and her eyes widened worriedly. "That last girl was _amazing_…"

"Listen…" Sam took her hands in his and squeezed. "Nobody wants this as much as you do." He arched a blond brow. "You've spent six months prepping for this and you're the most realistic Neytiri since Zoe Saldana!" He nodded earnestly. "Maybe the others liked Avatar, maybe they've been skating since birth, but _nobody _knows how to perform like you do…" He stared at her searchingly. "Now go out there and show them how we do it on Pandora."

Rachel grinned widely, nodding her head agreeably. "You're right…" She laughed warmly. "Oh, Sam, thank you for coming here with me today!"

"'Course." He shrugged. "This is probably the closest I'll ever get to a real Na'vi."

"No…" She shook her head and leaned up, her blue hand framing his face, and drew him in close. "This is," she murmured, before her lips slanted across his firmly.

Sam's hands gripped her small waist, forgetting her blue body paint as his fingers trailed up the curve of her back. He did, however, remember that she was wearing little more than thin purple stockings, a loin cloth, and a tiny scrap of fabric across her chest, made more attractive with strings and colorful beads that hung down or tied around her body. It was hard to miss with her pressing tight and close and his fingers wandering over naked skin.

He didn't hear the staff calling him at first, content to meet her reaching tongue and trail his own along the sharp edge of her fake incisors. One of his hands lifted to cup her head and his thumb ran along the pointed end of her ear. Her fingers ran down the nape of his neck, curling and gripping his hair while her free hand slid down his chest, pausing over his pounding heart. She nipped at his lips, soothing it with her tongue and soft, pecking kisses.

Finally, the loud clearing of a throat drew their attention.

"Rachel Berry?" the man asked impatiently, holding up a clipboard. "You're on."

"Oh!" Her eyes widened and she hopped back. Smoothing out her loin cloth, she wondered, "How do I look?"

"Aw—Awesome," he stuttered, panting slightly.

She smiled. "Thank you, Sam." She crossed her fingers, winked at him, and then followed the man into the audition area to greet the director.

Sam stood back with a goofy smile on his face. "Awesome," he repeated to himself, before leaning against the wall to watch her perform.

It wasn't until he got a few too many weird and amused looks that he realized his face was probably covered in blue paint. Still, totally worth it though.

Especially after, when she got the role; then it was celebratory kisses for the rest of the night. So, not only did he get a beautiful and talented girlfriend out of helping a friend to learn some Na'vi, but she happened to be starring in the on-ice adaptation of his all time favorite movie. Life was pretty damn good.

[**End.**]


End file.
